


Зима согрела нас

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус Дамблдор вспоминает о той, другой зиме.</p><p>Перевод фика Delphi "Winter Kept Us Warm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима согрела нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Kept Us Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



_Гарри посмотрел в ясные голубые глаза Дамблдора, и вопрос вырвался у него прежде, чем он подумал: «Почему вы считаете, что он действительно перешел на нашу сторону, профессор?» Дамблдор несколько секунд смотрел Гарри в глаза, прежде чем ответить: «Это, Гарри, касается только профессора Снейпа и меня»_

Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня 

*****  
**23 декабря 1994 г.**

Ему снятся сны, которых он не должен был бы видеть. 

Ему снятся заклинания и крики. И длинный, непрекращающийся раскат грома, который никогда не достигнет небес. 

Одни приказы отдаются мягко, другие выкрикиваются в панике. Здесь всегда холодно. Здесь гнев, и печаль, и безжалостно душащий страх. 

И кровь. Сны всегда тонут в крови. 

Все это снится Альбусу Дамблдору каждую ночь, и иногда ему кажется, что зима никогда не закончится. 

*****  
В одиннадцать часов вечера он сидит в кресле у окна – седой старик на исходе дня. Давно остывшая чашка чая, наброшенное на плечи стеганое одеяло – будто в надежде, что прячущийся в нем благословенный ночной сон принесет ему хоть немного покоя. Но старик дрожит. 

Усталыми глазами он наблюдает, как тусклое небо наливается синим и багряным, а потом все цвета поглощает тьма. Он вглядывается в знакомые холмы и вспоминает названия первых появившихся звезд: вот Северная Надежда, там Большой Дракон, а над ними – Ведьмино Колесо, беспрерывно катящееся по небесному своду. Он моргает от их сияния, и слеза стекает по щеке в бороду. Он вообще часто плачет в бессонные ночи, подобные этой. Слезы усталости прорываются помимо его воли и желания. 

Он плотнее укутывается в одеяло и не глядя ищет чашку с чаем. Согревающее заклинание разрушает холод фарфора, и он вдыхает ароматный пар, прежде чем сделать глоток. Но, несмотря на обожженное нёбо, дрожит снова; чай плещется будто в знак сочувствия. По его поверхности пробегают мерцающие искры. 

Старик хмурится, наклоняя чашку к звездному свету и вглядываясь в ее мрачные глубины. И вот снова слабое мерцание, которого не должно бы быть. 

\- А, - произносит он и открывает глаза. И снова открывает глаза. 

Внутри чашки подрагивает пламя факелов. Фонарь на стене замка качается на зимнем сквозняке. Камень кажется таким же черным и влажным, как чай: это подземелье, стены которого никогда не озаряет солнце. 

У нижнего ободка чашки все цвета перемешиваются, и он наклоняет ее к себе, чтобы сместить фокус. Затемненная спальня с разномастной мебелью. Массивная кровать завешена тяжелым бархатным пологом, будто чтобы не дать проникнуть ни одному лучу света. Под мятым зеленым одеялом – крахмальные простыни. 

Он вздыхает. Это кровать Северуса. Он видел ее лишь однажды много зим назад – Северус дорожит своим уединением и приходит в ярость, когда кто-то пытается проникнуть в его логово, где хранятся книги и препараты – но не мог не запомнить все до мельчайшей черточки. Сетка кровати скрипит в середине, а белье пахнет порошком и Северусом. 

Очертания последнего можно разглядеть вдалеке, вне фокуса, среди чаинок. Северус в брюках и носках стоит лицом к стене, но его можно узнать по обнаженной бледной спине и неровным концам черных волос. Вначале непонятно, что он делает, но, наклонив чашку, старик видит: тот стоит перед умывальником, споласкивая лицо и руки. Внезапно Северус оборачивается к чашке-окну и, вытерев руки о брюки, идет к кровати. Он становится четче с каждым шагом и, когда наконец садится на матрас, виден как вживую.  
Его глаза сверкают, а тело будто соткано из тончайших теней. Его кожа едва заметного розово-кремового оттенка, а волосы черны до синевы. Для описания Северуса черного и белого цветов явно недостаточно. 

По крайней мере, до тех пор пока кремовое предплечье не обрывается в черноту такой глубины, что та словно поглощает весь свет вокруг. Чернота настолько абсолютная, что, кажется, прорезает руку Северуса насквозь; череп и змея, вырезанные прямо из плоти. Чернота, какой старик не видел уже четырнадцать лет. 

В комнате в башне, где сидит старик, не раздается ни звука. Не слышно даже дыхания. 

Рот Северуса – тонкая кровавая зияющая рана – чуть открывается. Он замирает, будто под порывом холода. Поворачивает голову направо, потом налево, наконец смотрит вверх, пока его мертвенно-бледное лицо не закрывает всю чашку, глаза черны, как чай. Он горько ухмыляется, но ухмылка не имеет ничего общего с нескрываемым ужасом в его глазах. Наконец он беззвучно произносит только одно слово: 

\- Альбус. 

И Альбус чувствует первые нотки его тоски. «Мой, - думает он. – Ты никогда не принадлежал себе. Ты мой». 

Связь требует усилий, и он прикрывает глаза. Делает еще глоток и ждет. Вспоминая ту зиму.

 

**12 декабря 1980 г.**

Ночь была мучительной, и стало еще холоднее, когда ровно в девять пришел Северус Снейп, принеся с собой частичку зимы. Альбус приподнялся с кресла, приветствуя его, и содрогнулся: Северус раскраснелся от мороза, волосы были мокрыми, а поношенный черный плащ весь в снегу. Он выглядел как-то иначе, но Альбус пока не мог уловить, что именно изменилось: ему нравилось притворяться, что он вовсе не обращает на мальчишку особого внимания. 

\- Он хочет убить меня, - заявил Северус, вещая плащ в углу и стряхивая снег с ботинок. 

Северус всегда начинал разговор таким образом. Резко. Коротко. Глядя куда угодно, только не на Альбуса. Кто такой «он», ни для кого не было вопросом. Северус начал кружить по кабинету, припоминая комнату и правила игры в ней. Растаявший снег с его ботинок оставлял мокрые следы на каменном полу. В маленьком дворике между подземельями, где жили ученики, и западной башней Альбуса снег не убирали никогда. 

Он наблюдал за тем, как Северус растрескавшимися от мороза руками слегка прикасается к вещам, будто убеждаясь в их реальности. Проследил, как тот почтительно кивает притулившейся в углу скульптуре. И тут наконец осознал, в чем заключалась та небольшая странность, которую он упустил в самом начале. 

Одежда Северуса была чистой. 

Альбус слегка улыбнулся, поняв, что заинтригован этим не меньше, чем заявлением Северуса, хотя, возможно, и зря. В конце концов, не то чтобы Северус был неряхой – просто неопрятным, и чаще всего из-за экспериментов с зельями. Альбус уже давно не видел его тщательно одетым. Из-под мантии виднелся крахмальный белый воротничок, а присмотревшись, Альбус обнаружил, что ботинки недавно начищены. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, он решил бы, что тот заскочил к нему по пути к возлюбленной или возлюбленному. 

Северус вел себя нетерпеливо. Он дважды оглядывался из-за плеча, ожидая, когда Альбус ответит. В третий же раз, облизнув губы, заговорил сам: 

\- Он спрашивал, часто ли мы с вами видимся. Я сказал, что, по-моему, вы намерены взять меня на работу. Профессор Склянка намекал, что уйдет в отставку, когда мое ученичество будет завершено. 

Альбус кашлянул, скрывая улыбку, пока Северус не отвернулся. Он решил для себя, что это просто очаровательно – то, как мальчик пытается манипулировать им. Северус тщательно продумал интригу и делал в разговоре тонкие намеки, предположения, цель которых могла оставаться неясной дни, месяцы и даже годы. Намеки по большей части безвредные. Насколько Альбус знал, Северус хотел всего лишь убедить его, что может быть полезен в будущем. Оказывается, профессор Склянка действительно всерьез задумывался об увольнении. 

Чайник засвистел, и Северус снял его с огня. Сервиз стоял там же, где и всегда, и Северус начал молча готовить чай, оставив Альбуса размышлять над его первыми словами. 

Итак. Риддл бросает ему вызов. 

Он решил, что это ему нравится – он учился находить удовольствие в прагматичных вещах. Поразмыслив над ситуацией, он без труда раскусил замысел Риддла: тот ходил по лезвию бритвы и решил поставить Альбуса в такое же положение. 

Замечательно. За дерзкой атакой Риддла скрывается слабеющая защита. 

Но все же… подумав над этим чуть больше, Альбус не мог не испытать легкое разочарование. Это было почти бестактно. Как нож к горлу. 

Он взглянул на мальчика: тот выбирал печенье из коробки. 

Все признавали, что Северус Снейп – очень интересный молодой человек, но самым восхитительным (и вполне логичным) была его чисто слизеринская натура. То, что его предложили в качестве кандидатуры на убийцу Альбуса, было как пощечина. Действительно ли Альбус казался таким легковерным идиотом? Или просто Риддл переоценивать свои силы в лигилименции? Альбусу хотелось бы верить в это. Подобная гордыня могла бы привести Темного Лорда к падению. 

\- Вольдеморт когда-нибудь говорил с тобой о легилименции? – спросил он Северуса, заметив, как тот вздрогнул при упоминании имени. 

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Северус, пожимая плечами, будто надеясь загладить свою ошибку, - ни об этом, ни об окклюменции. Это бы повредило образу Всеведущего Лорда, верно? Он говорит другим только, что у меня сильная воля и мне можно доверять. 

\- Он привязан к тебе, - заметил Альбус. Северус застыл как вкопанный. 

\- Он доверяет мне, - ответил он тихо, прежде чем отвернулся и принялся насыпать сахар. 

Альбус украдкой вздохнул. Ирония ситуации была в том, что он также доверял Северусу и мог только надеяться, что самоуверенность не сыграла со мной злую шутку. Риддл доверял Северусу, потому что считал его верным. Альбус доверял ему, потому что знал, что он предатель. И, напомнил он себе, у Северуса не было оснований доверять ни одному из них. 

\- Но он ничего не подозревает? – хотя Альбус не собирался делать эти слова вопросом, они прозвучали именно так. 

Северус, как и ожидалось, закатил глаза: 

\- Нет, директор. Вчера за чаем с ним я упомянул, что встречаюсь сегодня с вами и позволю вам заглянуть в мой разум. Он велел передавать вам привет. 

Альбус мягко усмехнулся: 

\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Снейп. В вашей голове не побывает никто, кроме нас двоих. 

Он смиренно наблюдал, как Северус расставляет чайную посуду: чайник, две чашки, сливки, лимон, мед, тарелочка с печеньем – все расположено в художественной манере. Он увидел, что у Северуса сухие руки, а ногти сгрызены почти до мяса. И, размешивая мед в чашке Альбуса, он часто стучал ложечкой об стенку – рука дрожала. 

«Бедняга», - подумал Альбус. Помимо ученичества, Северус работал одновременно на Волдеморта и Орден Феникса и уже едва ноги таскал. Каждую их встречу он казался чуть старше, и недавно Альбус пообещал себе, что если они оба выживут, он купит Северусу билет куда-нибудь далеко-далеко. Может, до тропического пляжа или Средиземного моря. Туда, где мальчик сможет спокойно спать и не бояться быть узнанным на улицах. 

Но сейчас все, что Альбус мог сделать – легонько провести пальцами по его руке, принимая чашку. Северус едва вздрогнул от прикосновения; его кожа оказалась настолько же холодной, насколько чашка – горячей. Альбус вдохнул горьковато-сладкий запах, прежде чем сделать глоток: чай был превосходен, как и всегда, когда его готовил Северус. Наверное, дело в его таланте к зельеварению. 

Он подождал, пока Северус нальет себе чаю и усядется напротив него, прежде чем спросить: 

\- Чисто из любопытства, а как наш мистер Риддл собирается с твоей помощью организовать мой переход в лучший мир? 

Вопрос, казалось, застал Северуса врасплох. Он закусил губу, раздумывая: 

\- Он не говорил. Полагаю, он рассчитывает, что я застану тебя в одиночестве и… воспользуюсь волшебной палочкой. 

Альбус улыбнулся: 

\- Ты не настолько быстр, мой мальчик. 

Северус, чья гордость была уязвлена, чуть нахмурился, потом кивнул. Он лихорадочно размышлял, была ли шутка продиктована добродушием или злобой – Альбус почти мог видеть ход мыслей на его лице. 

Наконец придя к какому-то выводу, Северус неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону канцелярского ножа на столе: 

\- Всегда остается старый добрый способ, - в его низком голосе, однако, не слышалось шутливых ноток. 

Тем не менее, Альбус радостно просиял: 

\- Ну да. И еще можно задушить. 

\- Повесить, - произнес Северус, делая изящный жест рукой. 

\- Застрелить! – парировал Альбус. 

Северус засмеялся, резко, нервно, но от этого смеха у Альбуса потеплело на душе. 

\- Вы всерьез думаете, что я могу спрятать лук и стрелы в рукаве? 

\- О, я думал скорее о чем-то типа пистолета, - ответил Альбус, наслаждаясь мелькнувшей застенчивой улыбкой Северуса. 

«Странное создание – Северус Снейп», - думал он. Северус наводил на мысли о тех бездомных кошках, которых он видел на улице около дома в детстве. Мама всегда выставляла для них и для пикси молоко – просто на удачу. И хотя у них постоянно жило с полдесятка домашних мяучек, которых можно было тискать в свое удовольствие, не было ничего столь привлекательного, чем упросить такого чужака взять с рук мясо и свернуться клубочком у тебя на коленях. Даже если, как Альбус с досадой вспоминал, тебя иногда царапали. 

\- И, разумеется, остается яд, - мягко произнес он, салютуя чашкой, прежде чем сделать глоток. 

\- Конечно, - Северус поднял свою чашку в ответ; он сделал глоток и невольно облизал губы. 

«Какой у него розовый язык», - подумал Альбус и сжал руки, пытаясь отгородиться от всех неприличных мыслей. Ему никогда не хватало времени для подобных развлечений, хотя в этом не было его вины. 

\- А теперь, - весело произнес он, - мы готовы начать?

Северус коротко кивнул. На его лице не отражалось никаких эмоций, когда он сел в кресло, а Альбус встал за ним. Когда руки Альбуса легли ему на плечи, Северус поднял чашку к лицу, глубоко вдохнул пар и закрыл глаза. 

\- Хорошо, - почти машинально произнес Альбус. – Сконцентрируйся на чае: тепло чашки в твоих руках, пар, который поднимается тебе в лицо. 

Он внимательно наблюдал, как Северус подчинился, погружаясь в транс так же легко, как другие погружаются в пенную ванну. Мальчик тихо вздохнул, и его голова повисла. 

\- Вот так, - пробормотал Альбус. – Вот так… Легилименс. 

Он встретил не больше сопротивления, чем когда впиваешься в клубнику; он проскользнул в мозг Северуса, и это было так же терпко и сладко. 

_Шшш._

Это была мысль Северуса. Тихий шепоток, который кружил вокруг Альбуса осенним листом. Разум Северуса предстал перед ним как закрывшийся на ночь цветок. Он был полностью запечатан – Альбус часто размышлял над тем, когда это произошло, и ему довелось увидеть достаточно воспоминаний, чтобы догадка оправдалась – но Альбус не собирался пробиваться через его защиту, какой бы непрочной она ни казалась. Он просто вежливо попросит… 

\- Ты впустишь меня? 

… и будет умолять Северуса опустить щит по своей воле. 

\- Где вы, мистер Снейп? – продолжил он мягко. – Покажись мне. 

Он улыбнулся, когда почувствовал первую легкую вибрацию – как крыльями бабочки об его собственные мысли. Бутон стал уже переплетением лепестков, которые раскрывались для него, и наконец он вплыл в широкую пещеру. 

\- Очень хорошо. А теперь дай немного света. 

Секундная пауза: он мог чувствовать, как Северус концентрируется – мальчик представлял это себе как заостренный кончик пера, и у Альбуса возник тот же образ. Тьма, казалось, собралась в одну точку и исчезла, а потом был серый туман, который постепенно рассеивался, открывая ему просторы разума Северуса. 

Альбус позволил себе погрузиться глубже и был рад впервые обнаружить, что его не поджидают никакие неприятные воспоминания. Очевидно, что Северус тренировался: его разум был до странности спокойным, а мысли представлялись уже не реками, а гладкими дорогами. Недавние воспоминания, еще не связанные общим смыслом, висели над главными путями и были прозрачны, как огромные мыльные пузыри. 

Эти были безобидны. Поход к врачу. Ночь наедине с хорошей книжкой. Случайная встреча со старым другом семьи на Диагон-аллее. 

Но Альбус знал, что были и другие свежие воспоминания, запрятанные далеко в темноте. И другие, еще ниже, похороненные в иле. 

Так глубоко, так надежно. 

\- Ну, где он сейчас? – мягко спросил Альбус. 

Пауза в полстука сердца, а потом Северус потянул его ниже. Он в сотый раз подивился тому, что в разуме Северуса есть направления, верх и низ, и с его предыдущего визита сюда ничего не изменилось. Картину менял только гвалт его собственных мыслей, которые иногда казались ему запутанным клубком пряжи без начала и конца. 

_Ох, братишка Снейп._

Голос, не принадлежащий ни одному из них, вплыл в их сознания. Голос, казавшийся слишком бесцеремонным. Вечно мурлыкающий голос Микельма Нотта. 

_Братишка Снейп._

_Северус вздрогнул, поднял голову. У него холодные руки._

«Почему ты вздрагиваешь? – спросил Альбус. – Где ты?» 

_Он не слышал, как тот вошел. Он в своем любимом кресле у Люциуса. Немного вдалеке от центрального круга, спинкой к стене. Он пялился в стакан вина, которое называли «потрясающим», когда к нему подкрался Нотт._

_Нотт наклоняется к нему, и Северус может почувствовать исходящий от него тошнотворно-сладкий запах одеколона и вина._

_\- Нашему Лорду нужна новая порция «Прощального зелья». Он говорит, чтобы ты обратился к Лестранж, если у тебя возникнут проблемы с добыванием корня медеи._

_Руки._

_Изображение дрожит._

_Северус в лесу, в темноте, смотрит на руки Нотта. Пятна на них могли бы быть грязью или чем угодно – не кровью. Но это не так. У Северуса холодеет внутри, потому что кровь принадлежит не жабе или дракону, а…_

_\- Северус! – резко произносит Альбус, но смягчается, когда тот вздрагивает. – Северус, мальчик мой, ты не должен думать об этом прямо сейчас. Ты в доме у Люциуса, в красном кресле в углу._

_В красном кресле. Руки Нота на подлокотниках красного кресла._

_\- Для кого оно? – спрашивает Северус, готовясь развеять подозрения Нотта._

_\- Ты полагаешь, это твое дело, Снейп?_

_Северус закатывает глаза:_

_\- Если бы ты не завалил зелья, то знал бы, что «Прощальное зелье» должно быть определенной концентрации. Если сделать его слишком слабым, оно будет неэффективно. А слишком сильное… оставляет много грязи._

_Слава богу, это не ложь. Нотт глуп, но он и сам знает это, поэтому его нелегко обвести вокруг пальца._

_\- Ааа…Это мужчина. За сорок. Моей комплекции._

_Спасибо, Нотт. Не так уж и много. Шея Северуса безумно зудит, но он не осмеливается ее почесать. Он слишком напуган._

_\- Происхождение?_

_Нотт кажется озадаченным, на его круглом тупом лице появляется раздражение, за которым он всегда скрывает смущение._

_\- Кровь, приятель, из какой семьи он происходит? – шипит Северус настолько громко, насколько осмеливается._

_Нотт колеблется. Ему уже не терпится уйти, что Северусу только на руку._

_\- Грязнокровка. Из Корка, наверное. Один из кузенов Боунс._

_Северус втайне выдыхает. Спасибо, Нотт._

_\- Хорошо, - коротко говорил он. – Я смогу украсть немного корня медеи из хогвартских запасов._

_Нотт внезапно ухмыляется: его работа выполнена. Он от души хлопает Северуса по плечу._

_\- Всегда знал, что наш Лорд не просто так тебя кормит._

Горечь Северуса лимонно-желтой тенью разливается по картине. 

\- Спасибо, Северус, - говорит Альбус и следует дальше по воспоминаниям того вечера. 

_Люциус меряет шагами комнату:_

_\- Снова строишь из себя недотрогу? Право, Северус…_

_Разговор о том, как бы заполучить типографию Дюпона…_

_Об охоте на магглов в Лох Дху…_

_О том, что жена Юлиана снова беременна…_

Они вместе просматривают встречу кадр за кадром. Иногда Северус вздрагивает, и тогда Альбус гладит его плечи. 

\- Ты прекрасно справляешься, - говорит он. – Ну а где я теперь, мистер Снейп?

Облегчение в разуме Северуса окрашено в цвет зимнего ветра, и Альбус чувствует, как нечто холодное и влажное тащит его еще дальше, еще глубже. Ниже внутренних «дорог». Это как подземная река, в иле которой спрятаны маленькие сморщенные семена памяти. До него долетает едва слышный звук его собственного вздоха. Здесь всегда чудесно, темно и тепло, как в чреве матери. Погружаться сюда – все равно что скользнуть в горячие, как кровь, воды на тропическом пляже. Волны плещутся в такт биению его сердца, и он смутно осознает, что прижимается сильнее к спинке кресла. 

Но Северус ведет его дальше, под воду, преодолевая нечто, что Альбус представляет себе как русло реки. Под ним томятся семена. Сотни семян, столь маленьких и крепких, что открыть их силой невозможно, можно лишь сломать. Северус безошибочно выбирает одно и приближает его в уме настолько, что Альбус не видит ничего, кроме неприступной оболочки. 

По семени пробегает тонкая трещинка цвета молодой листвы. Альбус ощущает пульсацию воспоминаний внутри, но Северус не торопится, медленно извлекая их одно за другим. Каждый из проведенных в башне вечеров запечатан в таком маленьком семени. Каждая найденная на камине записка, каждый кивок в коридоре – даже звук голоса Альбуса спрятан там, где никто, даже Волдеморт, не отыщет его. 

_\- Вот и молодец, - хочет сказать Альбус, но не может произнести ни звука._

Внезапно ему кажется, что он ощущает биение ума Северуса. Вокруг него. Внутри него. Обычно Северус с нетерпением ждет, когда он уйдет, но сегодня позволяет ему задержаться подольше. Здесь, в теплом и влажном иле. За километры от снежной бури. 

У него перехватывает дыхание, когда воспоминания Северуса внезапно становятся его собственными. Даже не воспоминания – образы наваливаются на него со всех сторон. 

_Они вместе внутри цветка. Северус сидит в кресле, а Альбус наклоняется над ним, дрожа. Рука Альбуса собственнически сжимает его плечо. Он не отпустит его, никогда, ни за что._

_\- Ты нужен мне._

_Кто из них говорит это?_

_\- Пожалуйста._

_Его пальцы, как пауки, скользят по крахмальному воротничку Северуса. Тот сглатывает. Кожа такая же нежная и влажная, как и изнанка разума Северуса. Альбус отклоняет его голову назад и видит, что тот закрывает глаза, а его губы приоткрываются в ожидании поцелуя._

_А потом Альбус целует его, и это…_

Губы Северуса солоноватые и мягкие. Он прижимается к обратной стороне спинки кресла, цепляясь мантией за латунные гвоздики, которыми прикреплена обивка. Альбус может слышать звук, который они производят. 

Он мог слышать звук… 

_Нет!_

Альбус выскочил из разума Северуса настолько быстро, что это почти ослепило его. Его пальцы невольно вцепились в нежную ямку у Северуса на горле. Он сжал руки сильнее и услышал, как мальчик захрипел. 

\- Мистер Снейп, - едва слышно начал он дрожащим голосом, пытаясь успокоиться. – Полагаю, я не должен говорить вам, что это было необычайно грубо с вашей стороны. 

Он облизал губы, обнаруживая, что они все еще хранили вкус Северуса. 

Северуса трясло от шока после разрыва контакта, его губы дрожали. Он попытался встать на ноги, но рука Альбуса крепко пригвоздила его к креслу. 

\- Не хотите ли объясниться? – спросил Альбус, все еще ощущая холодок внутри. 

Северус закрыл глаза, бесшумно хватая ртом воздух. Он отвернулся и наконец смог потухшим голосом выдавить: 

\- Он хочет меня. 

Альбус застыл. Его разум все еще помнил пребывание внутри Северуса, и он мог ощущать страх, который исходил не от него. 

\- Понимаю, - произнес он онемевшими вдруг губами. И, через секунду, он действительно все понял. Даже слишком хорошо. Он увидел чистую одежду Северуса, все эти тщательные старания принарядиться для него. Он увидел, как алели его губы и розовели щеки. 

Он увидел стыд в глазах мальчика, и понял, что разрывается между гневом и жалостью. И Северус не в первый раз пробуждал в нем эти чувства. 

\- Он говорит, я единственный, кому он может доверять, - прошептал Северус. В его голосе слышалась надломленность и какая-то отдаленность. И юность. 

И это заставило Альбуса простить его. Он вздохнул. Отнял руки от Северуса. Потер глаза. 

\- Так вы хотели… чего, мистер Снейп? – тихо спросил он. – Продать свое тело в обмен на мою защиту? 

Северус резко вскочил на ноги, его лицо залила краска. Он скривился, будто проглотил лимон, с раздражением выкрикнув: 

\- Вы не понимаете! Он… он собирается… 

\- Собирается что? 

\- Он… Он _обхаживает_ меня, - выпалил Северус. – Выставляет все так, будто у меня есть выбор. На секунду его лицо исказила мука, но потом, казалось, огонь в нем угас, и он привалился к креслу, как тряпичная кукла. В его глазах не было ни слез, ни гнева. Только болезненное изумление. 

Северус уставился в пол, его лицо застыло и посерело: 

\- Он будет у меня первым. 

Альбус не сразу осознал смысл его слов. Ему пришлось отступить на шаг, спасаясь от горечи, которую излучал Северус, чтобы сделать выводы. 

Первый. Первый у Северуса. Он раньше никогда. Риддл будет Первым, а Первый – это необычайно важно. Первый – всегда особенный. Первый – это сила. И для двух магов такой силы Первый – это часто навсегда. Альбус не смел даже думать о том, какие заклинания сможет исполнить Риддл, принеся в жертву девственника. Он не хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос. 

\- О… мой дорогой мальчик, - он осторожно обошел кресло и остановился так близко к Северусу, как осмелился. 

Он увидел, как Северус кривит губы, и услышал горькую усмешку в голосе, когда тот продекламировал: 

\- Не было траха – проиграна битва. 

Альбус не сдержал прорывающийся невольный смешок, за ним последовал другой. Это был болезненный, истерический смех: он наконец осознал всю абсурдность ситуации. Он хохотал, пока у него на глазах не выступили слезы и ему не пришлось схватиться за кресло, чтобы устоять на ногах, а Северус не начал посматривать в сторону двери. 

Альбус немедленно взял себя в руки и выпрямился. 

\- Прости, - сказал он. – Прости. Конечно, это не пустяки. 

\- Да. Не пустяки. 

\- Хорошо, - Альбус рассеянно потер губы, пытаясь не думать, что они могут быть столь же красны, как у Северуса. – Хорошо, вот что мы сделаем. 

Северус поднял бровь; его настороженность можно было понять. 

\- Я собираюсь присесть и допить чай. И ты тоже. Я подумаю, а потом мы все обсудим. Договорились? 

Он не мог понять, что происходит в голове у Северуса, и это пугало его. Внезапно в комнате похолодело, и у него внутри – тоже. 

\- Ты сказал, что Волдеморт обхаживает тебя, - осторожно начал он через секунду. 

\- Да, - сдавленно. 

\- Как наложника. 

\- Да, - теперь с оттенком испуга. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь это? 

Северус нахмурился, неопределенно пожав плечами: 

\- Он… ни в чем себе не отказывает, расточает комплименты. Он покупал мне вещи. Я знаю. 

\- И ты держал это в тайне от меня. 

Северус уставился в пол: 

\- Я думал… думал, он может потерять ко мне интерес. Он непостоянен в своих пристрастиях. 

\- Но он не потерял. 

\- Нет.

\- Ладно, сейчас это все равно уже не важно. Вспомни хорошенько: он говорил тебе о своих намерениях прямо? 

\- Нет, он подбирал слова осторожно. Но Беллатрикс… подшучивала надо мной. Она сказала, Темный Лорд спрашивал Эйвери, занимался ли я когда-нибудь… - Северус запнулся и залился краской. 

\- И что же сказал ему мистер Эйвери? 

\- Что он уверен, что нет. 

\- А Волдеморт? 

Губы Северуса задрожали: 

\- Он сказал, что выяснит это сам. На новолуние. 

\- Хорошее время для создания оков, - задумчиво произнес Альбус. – Но он не был уверен, что ты нетронут. Так что ты решил исправить это. 

\- Ну-у. 

Альбус увидел, как Северус сглатывал, и вспомнил ощущение его кожи под своими руками: 

\- Почему я? 

Он подумал, что уже знает ответ. Он почти ощущал, как план Северуса тихонько проскальзывает в реальность… если Альбус будет у него первым. Если Альбус будет первым, то чего бы ни потребовал Риддл – это коснется только тела. Не души. Оковы не сильнее, чем татуировка, уже вырезанная на руке Северуса. Но только если первым будет другой мастер легилименции. 

Но Северус лишь пожал плечами: 

\- Вы могли не обратить внимания, но большая часть моих знакомых – Жрецы Смерти. 

Альбус ответил на эту ложь улыбкой. 

\- Почему ты? – спросил он, опять полагая, что знает ответ. 

Северус снова пожал плечами: 

\- Потому что он может это сделать, - горько ответил он. 

\- О, нет, мой мальчик. Это потому, что он не может, - поправил его Альбус. – Ты сопротивляешься ему, мистер Снейп. Ты силен, и он не может этого вынести. 

Северус опустил чашку с такой силой, что она разбилась; он уставился на осколки со странным удивлением, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. 

\- Недостаточно силен, - горячо прошептал он. – Он будет во мне вечно. Он сможет заставить меня сделать все, что угодно. Он сможет заставить меня убить вас. 

Умный мальчик. В тот момент Альбус с ужасом осознал, почему Риддл так хочет его. Раскрываясь, разум Северуса был жадным, голодным созданием. Всегда жаждущий знаний, жаждущий понять. Иногда он казался почти бесконечным, и каждый, кому удалось занять там местечко, мог рассчитывать на своеобразное бессмертие. 

Теплое местечко, внезапно понял Альбус. Теплое влажное местечко в глубине разума Северуса – вот что хотел завоевать Риддл. Но Альбус был там раньше. 

\- Мой дорогой мальчик, - сказал он, - я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я помогу тебе всем, чем смогу. 

Секунду Северус казался испуганным, но потом резко кивнул и оживился, доставая из кармана горсть маленьких скляночек: 

\- Что ж, очень хорошо. У меня есть рог дракона – стандартный афродизиак. Многосущное зелье и несколько вариантов выбора; никого из ваших знакомых, но если есть какие-то особые предпочтения… 

\- Остановись на секунду, - перебил его Альбус. 

\- … блондин или брюнет… 

\- Мистер Снейп… 

\- … еще есть женский волос… 

\- Замолчи немедленно! – он вздрогнул, когда Снейп попытался не уронить склянки, которые держал в руках, но две все-таки покатились по ковру. 

Альбус быстро поднялся с кресла и вежливо, но настойчиво забрал остальные склянки у Северуса, прежде чем он не разбил их, и положил на столик. Он коснулся ладонью щеки Северуса, внимательно глядя на него. 

Прошло несколько мгновений, но наконец Северус поднял на него взгляд. 

На таком близком расстоянии Альбус мог разглядеть истинный цвет глаз Северуса: мягкий, глубокий карий. Его ресницы. Лопнувшие ниточки вен, оставившие пурпурные пятна на его веках. 

\- Если это должно произойти, - начал он, проводя пальцами по коже Северуса, - если это должно произойти, это касается только нас двоих и между нами двоими останется. Ты понимаешь меня, Северус? 

Северус застыл от неожиданного использования его первого имени и, хотя губы изогнулись в болезненной улыбке, было что-то необычайно очаровательное в том, как он потупил глаза и тень от длинных ресниц упала на щеки. Альбус успокоился. 

Успокоился, пока Северус не опустился на колени. Облизал губы. И, прежде чем Альбус смог понять, что происходит, он, сжав губы, принялся нащупывать застежки альбусовой мантии. 

Альбус перехватил его руки и крепко сжал их; мальчик нахмурился, но не поднял лица. Девственник, помилуй Мерлин. Альбус не касался девственника лет сто. Он уже начал думать, что их не делают больше. 

\- Постой, дорогой, - пробормотал он, неуверенный, медлит ли он ради себя или ради Северуса. Но вид мальчика на коленях почти испугал его. Он представил себе, как его касаются эти бледные персиковые губы, и его сердце заколотилось, а во рту пересохло. Но каким бы сильным ни было волнение, огонь в его чреслах не желал разгораться. 

Прошли годы. В последнее время он все чаще задумывался, не покинуло ли его плотское желание навсегда. Как бы глупо и банально это ни звучало, он любил Северуса только за его ум. Альбус восхищался вовсе не его сообразительностью и умением все раскладывать по полочкам – ни о чем столь бесплотном не было и речи. Дело было в чувственной красоте медленных размеренных приливов мыслей Северуса, арках и башнях его логики, в его пылкости. Иногда ему казалось, что он может свернуться и заснуть там, убаюканный мягкими медленными песнями, к которым Северус знал все слова. Рядом с ним он ощущал спокойствие, а не возбуждение. Но если их плану суждено быть исполненным, именно возбуждение должно разбудить в нем тело Северуса. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и взглянул правде в глаза. Северус был молод, очень молод. А это уже что-то значило. Хорошая фигура, длинные ноги. Изящные руки. 

Он пах странно, но приятно – морской солью. А временами, когда он был спокоен, его лицо наполнялось какой-то суровой красотой. 

Римский нос, сочный рот. Потрясающие глаза, как пещеры, открывающиеся в бездну. 

И Северус был особенно изящен в своей некрасивости, прекрасно владея своим телом. 

И необычайно храбр. 

Северус освободил руки и поднялся с колен. На секунду он встретился с Альбусом взглядом, а потом начал расстегивать мантию, открывая взору узкие черные брюки и безукоризненно белую рубашку. Он сбросил мантию и после минутного промедления снял ботинки. Альбус заметил, что на нем не было носков; голые ноги Северуса оказались на удивление изящными. 

Северус неловко начал отступать назад, к постели, пока наконец не уперся внутренней стороной коленок в край матраса. Он резко сел и скрестил руки на груди, нервно постукивая пятками по кровати. 

Альбус смягчился. В неярком свете возраст Северуса невозможно было угадать, в нем было что-то и от мальчика, и от взрослого мужчины – нервный, черноглазый, он раскраснелся от возбуждения. Слишком стар, чтобы быть столь невинным, слишком молод, чтобы выглядеть столь измученным. 

Дрожащими руками Альбус снял мантию и, подняв с пола мантию Северуса, сложил их и повесил на кресло. Он почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд Северуса. Поскольку день выдался теплый, под мантией на нем была только длинная нижняя рубашка. Внезапно он осознал, как сильно изменилось его тело за последние несколько лет: раньше он всегда гордился своей подтянутостью, вел здоровый образ жизни и по полчаса каждое утро занимался гимнастикой, сумев сохранить силу в мышцах и плоский живот. 

Однако сейчас, критически оглядев себя, он к своему испугу должен был признать, что обрюзг и располнел. Волоски на груди и животе почти полностью поседели, осталось всего несколько рыжих в напоминание о минувшей молодости. 

Альбус бросил взгляд через плечо, и Северус быстро отвел глаза. 

\- Это не единственная наша возможность, - мягко сказал он. 

В ответ Северус нахмурился, сжавшись, как завядший лист. 

\- Я могу поклясться в этом, Северус, – заверил Альбус. – Я защищаю тебя, и буду защищать до последнего вздоха. 

\- Но я вас – нет, – тихо ответил Северус. – Пока нет, – впервые за вечер он прямо посмотрел в глаза Альбусу, в его темных глазах сверкала храбрость. 

Альбус слегка кивнул и вытащил из ящика стола ленту, завязав волосы. Он снял очки и сделал глубокий вдох. Сев на кровать рядом с Северусом, так что их колени соприкасались, он изо всех сил попытался улыбнуться. 

\- Пусть это не кажется тебе обязанностью, дорогой, - сказал он. – Это может быть прекрасно, если не торопиться. Я обещаю быть твоим учителем, и вы вместе выясним, что тебе нравится… как ты хочешь, чтобы к тебе прикасались. Я буду очень нежным, обещаю. 

Северус не ответил, но его усталый вздох раздался слишком поздно, чтобы быть искренним. 

\- Можно тебя поцеловать? - спросил Альбус, внезапно очень ясно вспоминая горячие солоноватые губы Северуса. – Если ты хочешь. 

Он коснулся ладонью щеки Северуса, и это прикосновение вызвало волну адреналина. Он почувствовал, как разум Северуса медленно раскрывается перед ним, обнажая гладкую горячую изнанку, и Альбусу пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы остаться нежным, когда он наклонился к мальчику. 

\- Ох, - прошептал Северус ему в рот, а потом Альбус поцеловал его. Несмотря на всю жесткость выражения, губы Северуса были мягче, чем Альбус ожидал. И слаще: кончиком языка он почувствовал вкус подслащенного чая. Северус слегка приоткрыл губы, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его жаждать большего. Жаркий и влажный, рот Северуса был столь же восхитителен, как и изнанка его ума. 

Дыхание Северуса было мягким, и он вздрогнул, когда Альбус отодвинулся. Оба судорожно выдохнули. Северус вцепился в одеяло; его губы порозовели, и он слабо кивнул, как бы говоря: «продолжай». 

Альбус взялся за край рубашки Северуса, вытаскивая из брюк; ткань - чистая, но изношенная, похоже, из сэконд-хэнда. Кожа Северуса была холодной и влажной, и, насколько можно было судить по сдавленным вздохам, он боялся щекотки. Он снова поцеловал мальчика, на этот раз целомудренно, проводя руками по его голой спине. И поймал себя на том, что улыбается: он уже было забыл, как хорошо прикасаться к другому человеку. Северус дернулся и уставился прищурившись на Альбуса, крепко сжав губы, прежде чем расстегнул рубашку и спустил ее с плеч. Казалось, он не знает, куда деть руки: пригладил волосы, на секунду скрестил руки на груди и наконец снова вцепился в одеяло. 

Разум Альбуса начали заволакивать сладострастные мысли, как первые дождевые облака: кожа Северуса была желтоватой и нежной, тут и там были разбросаны маленькие темные родинки, и он почему-то подумал о синих океанах и белом песке. Мальчик был строен, не приложив к этому ни малейших усилий, как и все долговязые молодые люди. В центре груди виднелась россыпь темных волос, уходящая от пупка вниз, в тайну. Соски были маленькими и коричневыми, напряженными на холодном воздухе. 

Альбус подался вперед, остановившись в нескольких сантиметрах от груди Северуса: 

\- Можно? – Северус смотрел на окно; снаружи виднелись силуэты нескольких птичек: воробьиная стая часто прилетела сюда зимой за крошками. Будто ощутив его взгляд, птицы улетели. Северус молча кивнул; его лицо казалось бы бесстрастным, если бы не наморщенный лоб. 

Он провел большим пальцем по левому соску и заметил, как мальчишка прикусил нижнюю губу. Ободренный такой реакцией, он повторил ласку несколько раз, пока сосок не затвердел, а потом проскользнул свободной рукой по боку Северуса, чтобы повторить то же с другим соском. 

\- Тебе нравится это? 

Северус слегка откинулся назад, не отстраняясь, только садясь поудобнее. Альбус наклонил голову, и легкий стон вырвался у Северуса еще прежде, чем тот прикоснулся к его груди. 

\- Аааах… - голос Северуса был высоким и мягким. 

Альбус прижался губами к соску и сосал сильно, лаская языком мягкую кожу, обхватив руками талию Северуса. Он чувствовал, что Северус почти тает под его поцелуями, когда он начал перемещаться к другому соску. Мальчик стонал и вскрикивал, и когда он наконец перестал сдерживаться – именно тогда Альбус ощутил собственное возбуждение. И подумал, сколь странный и сладкий плод ему еще предстоит сорвать. 

«Потому что он – яд, – прошептал тихий голос у него в голове, казавшийся олицетворением тайных мыслей Северуса. – Яд – горький и неумолимо несвоевременный». 

Но когда Альбус остановился, едва касаясь кожи Северуса кончиком носа, – мальчик казался полностью готовым. В этот раз даже не нужно было произносить заклинания, чтобы скользнуть в разум Северуса. Он покачивался на волнах среди трепещущих лепестков, думая только о том, как спуститься глубже. 

Он прикрыл глаза, сжав руками матрас, чтобы не быть слишком грубым. 

\- Очарователен, - слабо прошептал он; его рот был наполнен сладкими пузырьками черной магии. Внезапно он осознал, что тяжело дышит, а Северус прижимается к нему все сильнее. 

Альбус вздрогнул, почувствовал внезапное прикосновение к ноге и, опустив глаза, увидел, что рука Северуса лежит у него на бедре. Он перевел взгляд на мальчика: щеки у того были пунцовыми, как розы. 

\- Я… - Северус отдернул руку, опустив ее на свое колено, и Альбус, проследив за его жестом, заметил, что он возбужден. 

Он на секунду поднял взгляд: лицо Северуса было почти алым. 

Ох, Северус. Ты слишком сильно хочешь, чтобы не стыдиться этого. 

Альбус взял руку мальчика и осторожно вернул ее обратно на свое бедро. Погладил шелковистые лепестки, за которыми скрывались мысли Северуса. 

\- Медленно, да? – он слегка улыбнулся Северусу, прежде чем снова прижаться губами и рукой к соскам, нежно пощипывая и сжимая их, заставляя его задыхаться. Альбус повернулся так, что рука Северуса теперь оказалась на внутренней стороне его бедра. 

Внезапно Северус опустил другую руку ему на талию и спустя секунду попытался обнять крепче, притягивая и отталкивая в такт его ласкам. Бедра Северуса слегка приподнялись, и в его стоне, когда Альбус оторвался от него, звучала почти боль. 

Альбус коснулся его талии: 

\- Может, тебе будет удобнее без этого? – он внутренне вздрогнул, до того грубо прозвучал его голос. Каким мерзким он, наверное, кажется, - старик, пытающийся избавиться от одышки. Он откинулся на постели, затаив дыхание, когда Северус, неловко поднявшись, начал спускать брюки с узких бедер. Под ними было белое белье, достаточно изношенное, чтобы можно было явно различить темную головку его возбужденного члена. 

\- Можно? – Альбус почувствовал, что у него срывается голос. 

Снейп в недоумении нахмурился, застыв с пальцами за поясом. 

Альбус разочарованно прикусил губу, его руки в воздухе обрисовали форму бедер Северуса. 

\- Позволь мне, - сказал он.

Он увидел понимание в глазах Северуса, и тот стыдливо кивнул. Северус выступил из брюк, невольно демонстрируя мускулистые длинные ноги, и встал между колен Альбуса. 

Альбус не мог найти в себе сил взглянуть ему в лицо, когда осторожно коснулся его ладонью. Член Северуса был твердым и горячим и слегка дернулся при прикосновении. Северус вздохнул, выгибая бедра. 

Альбус осторожно спустил с него трусы. Он никак не мог насмотреться вволю. Облизнул губы. Мерлин, каким же голодным он себя чувствовал – как будто голодал годы и только сейчас осознал, какой его ждет пир; как сильно ему хотелось впиться в нежное бедро Северуса, сосать его изящный молодой член, глотая все до последней капли, пока мальчик не упадет в изнеможении, без сил сопротивляться его проникновению. 

Он провел по бедрам Северуса, и тот вздрогнул, его обнаженный член покачивался в футе от губ Альбуса. Дыхание мальчика стало неровным и частым, когда он нежно потерся щекой о его живот. 

Северус легко, сладко вздохнул и схватился за плечи Альбуса. Его ладони были горячими и потными, но кончики пальцев еще оставались как ледышки. 

Альбус обхватил Северуса за талию, притянув ближе. Милый, милый мальчик, нетерпеливо дрожащий под его руками. 

\- Можно попробовать тебя? - спросил он, обдавая дыханием член Северуса. 

\- Д-да, - прошептал Северус. Его руки сжимали плечи Альбуса. 

Облизнув губы, Альбус прижался лицом в выемку на бедре, вдыхая горячий солоноватый запах. Крепко обняв Северуса за талию обеими руками, он сжал его ногу коленями и наклонил голову. 

Он поцеловал головку члена Северуса, внезапно вспомнив собственные ощущения от прикосновения бороды к тогда еще крепким бедрам, теплой и щекочущей яички. Он понял, что мальчик запомнит это мгновение на всю жизнь, и почувствовал укол совести, потому что в душе Северуса все еще теплился спокойный свет. Возможно, судьба была бы добрее к нему, будь он чистым злодеем. Возможно, жить во мраке легче, чем в вечной тени. 

\- Смелый мальчик, - прошептал он и начал медленно водить языком по члену Северуса, а мальчик дрожал в его руках. 

«Все хорошо, - хотелось сказать ему. – Удовольствие пугает меня так же, как и тебя, но мы вместе, и я позабочусь о тебе. Я буду всегда заботиться о тебе». 

Но все, что он сказал, было «дорогой». Альбус послюнявил палец и, нежно посасывая головку члена Северуса, провел между его ягодиц. Он погладил его отверстие и осторожно ввел в него палец. 

К удовольствию Альбуса, Северус замер и мягко застонал. Может быть, ему действительно понравится секс с мужчиной. Может быть, он уже думал, фантазировал об этом. Делал ли он сам что-то подобное? О, Боже, неужели эти изящные пальцы с ледяными кончиками проникали в его тело настолько глубоко, чтобы довести его таким способом до оргазма? 

Альбус начал медленно ввинчивать палец, все еще прижимаясь губами к плоти Северуса. Внутри было горячо, и на каждом его толчке Северус тихо хныкал. 

Он хотел бы знать, как звучит голос Северуса, когда тот кричит, не в силах больше сдерживаться. У того был прекрасный голос, мягкий и резкий, способный менять тональности и растекаться, как черный шоколад. А тот голос, что звучал внутри его головы, был почти сладким. 

_О, да, пожалуйста, спасибо, пожалуйста…_

\- Сделай это, - прошептал Северус, гладя плечи Альбуса. – Сейчас. 

Что-то ткнулось ему в руку: маленькая баночка, парящая в воздухе. Он протянул руку, чтобы поймать ее, и Северус выскользнул из его объятий, отступая назад, тогда как его ум засасывал Альбуса все глубже. 

\- Ложись, - сказал Альбус, мысленно представляя все возможные позы. – Вот так, - произнес он, когда Северус забрался в постель. – Ложись на бок. 

Северус вытянулся на постели, подложив одну руку под голову, а другую под подбородок. Одна его нога была чуть присогнута, и Альбус прижал ее к его груди. 

Линия его бедра была невыносимо соблазнительной – Альбус не сдержался и поцеловал его, с удовольствием наблюдая реакцию Северуса. Потом он скользнул рукой ниже, поглаживая ягодицы Северуса. 

\- Это будет приятно, обещаю тебе, - сказал Альбус. 

Убрав волосы с лица Северуса, он поцеловал его в щеку. Открыл банку и погрузил пальцы в скользкую жидкость. 

Стена, окружающая его внутри разума Северуса, стала горячей и влажной. 

У него дрожали руки от нетерпения. 

Он скользнул внутрь. 

А потом он скользнул внутрь. 

_Везде вода. У него во рту, в ушах, вокруг него. Волны ласкают его и тащат вниз, пока он не начинает тонуть._

_Он чувствует свое тело, вытянувшееся рядом с Северусом. Чувствует, как обнимает Северуса руками и ногами._

_\- Я хочу тебя, - слышит он свой голос. Его губы едва прикасаются к плечу Северуса._

_\- Да, - шепчет Северус. – Твой слуга…_

_Альбус отчаянно трясет головой:_

_\- Мой ученик, - выдыхает он, - моя правая рука._

_\- Левая, - шепчет Северус._

Он проводит руками по спине Северуса, сжимает его ягодицы. Тот прижимается ближе к нему, наклоняя голову. 

От желания у Альбуса кружится голова, и он закрывает глаза. Вокруг плещется вода, а мальчик раскрывается перед ним, как зрелый плод, изнутри и снаружи его разума, и его тугость почти невыносима. 

\- Дыши, - бормочет Альбус, не уверенный, что кто-либо из них помнит об этом. 

Он слышит, как Северус судорожно хватает ртом воздух, но не может поверить, что это от боли – не сейчас, когда сам он испытывает такое неземное наслаждение. Не сейчас, когда разум мальчика сжимает его так же крепко, как и его тело. Альбус прикусил щеку до крови, и только то, что Северус тихо шипел от боли, не позволяло ему немедленно исполнить свои желания. Он застыл, поглаживая изнанку ума Северуса; призрачными руками он набирал пригоршни воды и смотрел, как она просачивается сквозь пальцы. 

И чуть не потерял сознание, когда Северус дернулся к нему, зарывшись лицом в подушку; они оба вскрикнули, когда Альбус глубоко вошел в него. Северус издал низкий долгий крик, а Альбус чуть не разрыдался. Он перенес вес на одну руку, а другой поглаживал бок Северуса, нежную теплую кожу. Мальчик замер. 

\- Все нормально? – спросил Альбус. Еще немного, и он не уверен, что сможет остановиться; даже если и услышит «нет» через шум мягко набегающих волн. Сдержаться, не подмять Северуса под себя, не войти в него глубже, и еще глубже, и еще. 

\- Да? – слабо произнес Северус. 

\- Это вопрос? – Альбус смял пальцами простыню. Ему хотелось вцепиться в плечо мальчика, сжимая зубы все сильнее. 

Северус потряс головой и неуверенно прильнул к нему, выгибаясь, как кошка. 

\- Нет… да. Я не знаю. 

Альбус прижал его к себе; Северус вздрогнул, когда по его спине скользнула борода. 

\- Хочешь остановиться? 

\- Боже, нет! – Северус слегка толкнул бедрами к нему, и Альбус почувствовал, что погружается в ил на дне реки. Магия буквально звенела в воздухе вокруг них – Мерлин, ползамка должно это чувствовать! 

\- А ты не хочешь? В смысле, остановиться? – беззастенчиво спросил Северус. В его голове со всех сторон раздавалось жужжание маленьких восторженных мыслей, слишком быстрых, однако, чтобы поймать их. 

\- Ни за что, - прошептал Альбус и сделал первый настоящий толчок: как оказалось, удержаться на грани нежности было не так уж невозможно. Если он только будет прислушиваться к плеску волн и двигаться в такт. Прикасаться к Северусу в такт. 

\- Ты такой красивый. 

\- И ты, - ответил Северус с какой-то внезапной яростью, прижимаясь к руке Альбуса. Внутри разума это было, как будто Северус хватает его за плечи и окунает глубже, крестя водами реки, в которую никто не погружался раньше. 

\- Мой! – выкрикнул Альбус, чувствуя, что теряет контроль над собой. Вокруг него лопались семена воспоминаний. 

_Ему исполняется три года, и он ревет без остановки / денек у озера в компании Сильваны / ему восемь, он в послеполуденном лесу / о, боже, у нее кровь, поднимите ее кто-нибудь / распределение / оборотень / мама, помоги! / Темный Лорд прикасается к коже на его плече /_

_И /_

_Сон или воспоминание о сне / руки директора на его обнаженных бедрах / голос Альбуса: «погаси свет, погаси»_

Поток воспоминаний ударил в него из изнанки разума. В тот момент он полностью осознал, что значит быть Северусом Снейпом, и ему на глаза навернулись горькие слезы. 

\- Где я? – спросил он, чувствуя, что проваливается все глубже и глубже. 

\- Внутри меня, - простонал Северус. 

_Внутри меня._

Внутри него. 

*****  
**23 декабря 1994 г.**

И он размышляет: насколько было бы нечестным сказать, что он не собирался так заботиться о Северуса? Он не хотел бы его обидеть. Он любит Северуса, любит так сильно, как умеет, и занимается с ним любовью так часто, как может. 

Северус отказался завести себе другого. Он настаивал, клялся, что не получит удовольствия от прикосновений чужих рук; наверное, у него были причины говорить так. Вскоре после той ночи он отправился в Дрян-аллею и снял шлюху; любой, кто позаботился бы взглянуть, увидел бы воспоминание о том, как он теряет девственность на грязной кровати в комнатушке над лавкой мясника. Был ли он в самом деле с кем-то еще, не мог сказать никто, кроме Северуса, но Альбус был уверен, что в темные глубины разума спускался он один. 

Было ли это последствием связавших их оков или собственным выбором Северуса – Альбус не знал и не стал спрашивать. Кинг о подобных связях слишком мало, и один автор противоречит другому. К тому же, все мастера оклюменции и легилименции – слишком разные. Все они неповторимы, как снежинки. И непредсказуемы, как снежная буря. 

Он пытался быть Северусу хорошим любовником – по крайней мере, как он это себе представляет. Но тот слишком горд, и обычно отказывает Альбусу в ласках, если его плоть подводит его. Возможно, он не в силах поверить, что Альбусу достаточно одних прикосновений к его телу; возможно, Альбус так и не смог убедить его, что ни о чем не жалеет. 

Иногда Альбус принимает зелье из драконьей крови, и его сердце начинает биться чаще. Но он осторожничает: годы идут, и ничто так не страшит и не манит его, как смерть в объятиях Северуса. Обычно Альбус выжидает момент, когда Северус будет навеселе, или слишком усталым, или его одиночество перельется через край – тогда он ненавязчиво укладывает его в постель, и ласкает, целуя все его тело. 

Он нашел для Северуса место в Хогвартсе, хотя, конечно, далеко не такое уютное, как Северус нашел для него внутри себя. Он делает ему от случая к случаю мелкие подарки – книги, кое-что для зельеварения – и отправляет глупые валентинки с подписью «Ваш тайный поклонник». Он пытается подарить Северусу свободу, чтобы они могли хоть на секунду забыть об его оковах. 

Но сердце никогда не забывает. 

Альбус слышит звук шагов на лестнице и резко поднимается с кресла. Упавшее с плеч одеяло остается на холодном камне пола. 

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это, - заявляет Северус в дверях.  
Он пролетает мимо Альбуса и вещает в углу плащ. На нем все еще только брюки и носки, он осторожно прижимает к груди левую руку. 

\- Я тоже, - только и говорит Альбус, прежде чем потянуть его в кровать. 

Они прижимаются друг к другу, замерзшие, на холодной постели. 

\- Где ты? – шепчет Альбус. 

Минута тишины. 

\- Боже, а где теперь я? 

Тихий ответ почти не слышен в вое ветра, но для Альбуса звучен как колокол. Прилив заглушает шепот заклинаний и крики. Внутри так тепло. Ему кажется, что именно так замерзают насмерть: в тепле. Он прижимает Северуса ближе, нашептывая слова утешения: «Ты мой, ты мой». 

И улыбается самому себе в темноте, зная, что сегодня снов не будет. Только не сегодня; здесь, под серебряным городом, он всегда спит спокойно. Здесь у него нет тайн, потому что он сам – тайна. Северус прячет его глубоко под водой и спускается к нему сам – на такую глубину, что, кажется, это уже не разум Северуса, а что-то совершенно иное. 

Может быть, его сердце. Или душа.  
Место, которое всегда будет принадлежать только ему. 

\- fin –


End file.
